


Dinner and Diatribes

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Discussions of sex, Insinuated Smut, M/M, a-spec!Emile, ace phobia mention, managed to make the horniest song un horny, sex neutral! Emile, virgil has a moment where you're gonna want to slap him a little but he gets there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Damian likes Remy's face, Virgil and Patton have a tense moment, Emile has something he needs to get off his chest and Logan really wants to sleep.





	Dinner and Diatribes

_"I knew it from the first look of,_

_The look of mischief in your eyes,_

_Your friends are a fate that befell me,_

_Head is the talking type,_

_I'd suffer hell if you'd tell me,_

_What you'd do to me tonight,"_

_-Dinner and Diatribes, Hozier_

* * *

Damian had started to come back and it wasn't for Roman's company. The other members of the coven had sighed in wonder as they tried to understand what exactly about these brothers seemed to bring in royalty. But the Autumn Faery isn't as prone to true love as his Spring counterpart, there is certainly _something_ he wants from the younger of the brothers, but it wasn't exactly romance or at least not yet. Remy is an astounding amount of "easily pleased," and the moment someone pretty so much as sends him a coy grin they have his entire attention. 

Emile finds this amusing, making cups of tea in the background as he shakes his head at his partner. He's not perturbed by this because to him sex and romance are not exactly the same thing; this is where he differs from pretty much everyone else in his coven. In some respects, he's actually a little relieved that someone else has come along in an attempt to win Remy over in a more sexual nature. There is a lot of differences between him and his lover and none that he minds too greatly; but Remy is hypersexual, he loves sex and he _craves_ it, it's his favorite pass time. For Emile, sex is kind of like a nice dessert that you need to be in a certain mood to crave. 

So to be honest the idea of a Faery prince wandering into their lives because Remy has a nice enough smile is like a blessing he wasn't even sure he'd known to ask for. 

The Witch with the Hummingbird wings sits down and leans against his partner, eyes closing for a second as he listens to them flirt with an endeared smile. Remy's hand cards lightly through his partner's hair before his name is muttered. Emile's eyes open as he looks up at the other "Would you be alright with that?" Emile brings his cup of tea to his lips and sips, with raised eyebrows "If Dee and I were too fuck, that is," He chokes on his tea a little, before swallowing. 

"Of course," Emile chuckles "Give me a little warning before you blurt out something like that next time, however," Remy grins, a little bounce in his chair that has Emile flustered at the sheer adorableness of his feline companion. 

"Perhaps you'd like to join us?" Damian offers, "The more the merrier, especially one so pretty," Emile smiles and blushes, pushing his hair from his eyes as he looks down at the table for a moment. 

"Maybe not today, I'm not really in the mood," Dee nods with a low bow of his head "But you two enjoy yourselves, would you like dinner here tonight?" He gets the feeling the Prince is going to be a permanent fixture in their lives fairly soon, so he might as well as make it clear there are no hard feelings and that he's welcome. "Knowing Remy you'll probably need it," He teases his boyfriend lightly, who pouts like a child being scolded in response. 

"That would be lovely, thank you my dear," As Dee stands, he offers a hand to Emile, before raising an eyebrow by way of asking for permission, Emile's cheeks flush as he nods and places his hand over the other man's, receiving a soft kiss to the back of it. It doesn't take much to fluster him however as Dee adds a small wink before the two are leaving. Emile grins to himself as he fusses around with the things on his counter, but honestly, his mind is anywhere but his work. 

\--

This occurs a few times, Damian would offer and Emile would refuse. Amusedly, Roman compared him to Virgil "Hopefully it won't take you four years to say yes, however," The prince had teased lightly, to which Emile had swatted him lightly with a towel whilst Virgil nudged the Faery in the ribs by way of telling him to shut up and eat his dinner. "Why don't you say yes?" Roman asks him curiously, and Emile sighs a little as he stares over at the prince. Patton blinks over at Roman before remembering, yes, these people do just talk about sex like it's nothing and he should be used to it by now. 

"I just don't...want too," Emile says after a long pause, before sitting down "Before I met Remy I never really thought about sex, everyone else seemed to do it and enjoy it but I just...I'm not interested in it," He sighs "I enjoy having sex...but I don't think I enjoy it as much as I probably should," He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, fidgeting "If I have it too often it feels kind of...bad," Virgil blinks at him a little, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Roman looked equally lost at the idea of someone not enjoying sex. Emile flushes a little like he's keeping some big secret that he's scared to spill "I know it's weird, people are supposed to have sex and enjoy it and look forward to it but I just...don't, I have to be in a really specific mood and sometimes I feel a little weird and just need to stop and it's...I'm sorry, it's probably bad, maybe I need to see a doctor?" 

"It just sounds like sex isn't a big deal to you," Paton says suddenly "It doesn't have to be, intimacy comes in many forms and it's not as though Remy is demanding you have sex with him," He pauses "I think you might not experience high levels of sexual attraction, and probably have a low sex drive it's kind of common amongst Humans but I suppose in your culture people don't really talk about things like that because sex is an integral part of everything,"

"Oh," He sighs a little, but like he'd removed something heavy from his back "Don't get me wrong I don't regret having sex with Remy," He leans his head on his hand "I just don't always...want too, and to be honest I don't want to more than I do want to and usually I don't just think 'right now I want sex' it's more something he's initiated and I have to decide whether I want it or not in the moment," Patton nods in understanding before shrugging.

"Then that's just how you are," He says calmly, disregarding the look Virgil is giving him with a heated amount of ignorance as he offers Emile his hand and squeezes it "Don't beat yourself up over it, Emile, Remy is happy with the arrangement you have and if it's really eating you up then talk to him about it, he loves you and I know...we _all_ know...that he would rather know the truth than unconsciously force you to do something you don't want to do, it might not feel ideal but it is who you are and that's _nothing_ to be ashamed of," Emile exhales with relief before nodding with a small smile on his lips. 

\--

"You shouldn't have said that," Virgil mutters when the three of them are alone, Patton's eyebrows furrow a little as Roman too, looks confused. The Faery looks between his partners and finds with a start that the elder of the two looked angry. "Whatever's wrong with him isn't normal Patton, he should get help for it," Roman inhales sharply as he senses a sudden tension, but even he is a little shocked with the reaction the Witch is giving.

"He doesn't need help, he needs comfort, there's nothing wrong with him," Patton is genuinely confused, is it such a big deal to them that someone doesn't like sex? He doesn't get why that would be an issue at all. "He just doesn't like sex, that's pretty par for the course as far as sexuality goes," Virgil sighs and shakes his head like an adult telling their child off "Don't look at me like that," He frowns "Like I'm a child who just isn't understanding, sure I don't get it, I don't understand your culture, but if you feel you have to correct people because of their sexuality then maybe I have a history book for you," Roman shuffles uncomfortably between them. 

"Look, I don't really understand why you're upset Virgil, but if Emile is the way he is then it's simply how he's meant to be, there's no need for the attitude you're giving," Roman looks worried, like he's learning something about his partner that he wished he hadn't. "He is who he is, and you either love him for it or you don't love him at all," The Witch shifts uncomfortably, the look Patton is giving him is so full of anger and disappointment and silent, brewing melancholia, like there's so much going on in his head that is suddenly being blocked from Virgil seeing it. 

Then he realises how this might look to the Human, who had people _stab_ him over his sexuality, and suddenly the elder feels a little disappointed in himself. "Sorry," He mutters "I didn't think about..." He sighs "I forgot Human reactions to things that are different for a moment, I realise how that must sound to you, it's just...in our culture sex is a huge thing, it's...part of our celebrations and our relationships and it's something that people...are _supposed_ to enjoy," He runs a hand over his face in a stressed manner "But if he doesn't enjoy it, at least, not as often as we do and in small quantities, then I shouldn't be insisting he fix something that isn't broken," Roman nods slowly, satisfied with the conclusion Virgil has reached "I don't understand it, but that doesn't mean I get to judge him,"

"Correct," Patton said so sharply that for a moment it sounded like the crack of lightning. "You don't, none of us do," He breathes a little deasier "Emile needs you to be there for him when it comes to things like this, you're his oldest friends, sometimes you have to put aside the things you think and feel to understand a different point of view," Something they both seem to struggle with on a good day. "But I'm glad you reached the right conclusion quickly so I don't have to be angry with you, I hate being angry it's the worst emotion," Roman chuckles lightly at the little Human, at the way he sighs so dramatically, and realises they've been spending too much time together, so much that Patton has actually started picking his mannerisms. 

"Well now that you two have sorted that out amicably, it's with a heavy heart I must leave you two alone, Logan is _still_ asleep and I would hate for him to wake up alone," Roman gestures flamboyantly in a way that shows a dramatised version of sadness, Virgil rolls his eyes in response before they exchange kisses. No matter how many times he sees this, how many times he does this, Roman's kisses always leave Patton a little breathless, and watching the two kiss...well that certainly has some interesting effects to his heart rate. 

Logan has also been asleep for the past two days, slipping in and out of unconsciousness, and consistently sleeping most of the day and night for a little over a week. Virgil and Roman explained this is normal and that he has used much more energy than his body is supposed to use and now he's trying to recover. They wave off their partner as Virgil's fingertips catch against Patton's "I really am sorry," He muttered "I shouldn't have reacted like that, Emile deserves to be happy with himself," Patton sighs a little emptily as he squeezes Virgil's hand in his own, with a look on his face that says he's still upset with his reaction, but then Virgil gives him a smile that looks more vulnerable than what he's used to be being given. 

With a smile like that it's hard to quite remain focused in his upset, he knows he's sorry. He nods a little and allows Virgil to lead him by the hand.

\--

Roman runs a hand along a tired Logan's back, watching the smaller stir with a soft whine. His eyes still look so tired, for the past week he'd essentially been waking up, eating and then going back to sleep. It's a little sad to watch, for Roman, but he knows the small creature will soon be back to his usual self. "Good morning," He whispers softly "I brought food," Logan hums a little as he stirs, his tired eyes blinking up at his lover with something of a smile, still too exhausted to give a proper one. "It really was your first time completely giving in like that wasn't it?" 

"At this rate it'll be the next full moon before I recover," Logan mumbles, brushing his curls from his eyes as they stand in every which way, tumbling against his eyelashes. "How do you do that for a whole season?" He sighs a little as Roman chuckles, handing him a plate of food. 

"It's not quite as intense for me, my love," Logan nods in response, but the words are mostly bouncing around his head as his stomach growls and he reaches for the food, throwing it down his throat like a starved animal. "Perhaps getting out of bed for a little while will help? The more you sleep the harder it will be to return to normal," The Siren knows this, but the idea of moving sounds like the worst possible idea anyone could have, he'd like to sleep more. "Emile has invited us for dinner later tonight if you would like to join?" Blue eyes blink up at the prince with a sound that wants to be a protest.

But Emile's home-cooked meals are certainly worth getting out of bed for. 

Logan sighs and takes the offered hand, sliding out of bed and wincing at the ache in his muscles. He leans a little against Roman as he cracks his back and stretches his legs, whilst the elder absently admires how gorgeous the other man looks in the early morning light, sleep still clinging too his eyes and hair mussed by the night, pale skin catching the rays of the sunlight. The prince hums to himself a little as he can't quite look away from the other, until their eyes meet and Logan's skin flushes. "I look like a mess, I'm aware,"

"No, you're beautiful," The Siren makes a small noise at the back of his throat, still unused to Roman's open expressions of love as he buries his face in the other's shoulder. "Come, have a shower, and I'll join you," Logan smiles at the other man with dazed wonder as he's dragged away; he still can't get his bearings with the prince, just when he thinks he's reached his limit of kindness the other brings him breakfast in bed and stares at him like all the stars in the sky shine for him. Logan can't understand him sometimes but then he supposes he doesn't really need to to love him. He just can't understand why Roman loves _him_. 

He doesn't have much time to think about it either as Roman drags him into the shower with a grin on his face that makes Logan struggle to think very much at all. 

(By the end of the shower he'll need to lie down again, because that smile only really means one thing, and Roman loves to take care of his partners in as many ways as possible).

\--

Emile's house is starting to get a little crowded with the never-ending assembly of misfits in need of somewhere to feel more at home. Patton sits in Virgil's lap and Roman next to them; Logan has taken to sitting on the floor, genuinely worried he'll pass out if he isn't as close to lying down as possible, and leans against the wall with a content smile the moment a plate is handed to him. Damian sits next to Roman, and Remy next to Damian, leaving a chair for Emile and one spare chair that Patton eventually slides into. 

Damian is admittedly enjoying the company more than he expected. His race of Fae are naturally reclusive and don't tend to enjoy being around other people no matter their species. But there is something endearing in the smiles that are shared here, in Logan's exhausted grin as he thanks Emile, in Roman's laughter as they discuss something that Damian can't quite catch, and in the smiles Remy gives him over the plate of food. Emile sits the moment he has his food, and Remy presses a kiss to his cheek, the Witch blushes, nuzzling against his partner. 

The look Remy shares with Emile is very different from the look he gives Damian. When Remy looks at Emile it's full of love and care and affection, the heat simmers down and he smiles like he's staring into the heart of a warm fire during Winter. Dee can appreciate that there's differences in their relationship but no-one has ever looked at him like that before, for only seconds at a time it makes him wish their relationship had more similarities. In that respect he's always envied Roman who is so full of love that there's not a chance that people meet him and _don't_ stare at him like he's the centre of the Universe. Even the Autumn prince has to admit he might've fallen in love with Roman at least once. 

Not _quite_ in the romantic sense however. 

Then, Remy looks at him with a tilt of his lips and a look in his eyes that spells mischief and Damian can't help but grin back, he knows what the other man wants from him and he's more than happy to provide. Something is better than nothing. Remy knows that there's a chance for something else in there, but not yet and not now, for now what they have is fine whilst the feline-like Witch adjusts to the fact that one person can love him never mind multiple. He squeezes Remy's thigh gently and rests his hand there as he digs into his food, Remy smirks to himself as he returns to his plate and tries to act like there aren't gentle fingers drawing circles against the inside of his thighs. 

Everyone else simply enjoyed their food, Patton leaning lovingly against Virgil's shoulder as he has long since forgiven the elder for his mistake, and Roman talks enough for all three of them whilst Logan pushes his food around his plate and tries to keep it down; there's a lot more here than he'd tried to eat in the last few days. Emile watches Remy and Dee as they talk with him, and he can't help but smile just a little, he's happy that Remy is happy (and he's happy that Dee smiles at him for a moment and it doesn't contain the little insinuation it carries with Remy, but a genuine and thankful smile). He gets the feeling he's going to be alone for a couple of hours tonight so he can finally finish the work he'd been doing to try and help Logan get back to his normal state. Emile hums to himself in satisfaction, pressing a kiss to Remy's shoulder and immediately the younger rests his head against his own, nuzzling affectionately against him. 

It's an easy enough situation to be in, and he knows that Remy doesn't know how or why it's beneficial to him, not yet, but Emile is hoping one day he'll have the guts to tell him. 


End file.
